You Don't Know Me
by mystic664
Summary: Hotch, and Jack are kidnapped. There is another child there as well. Hotch is forced to choose between having his son hurt, or hurting the other child himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Good throw buddy,"Hotch said.

Jack had recently made all A's on his report cart, so Hotch managed to get a day off of work, and rewarded Jack with a day of fun. They ate doughnuts for breakfast in front of the TV, found a movie to go see, and just had some quality father son time. Hotch had traded his suit, and tie for a T-shirt and jeans, and his gun, and badge for a baseball, and catcher's mit.

They took advantage of the lack of people at the park, and found a place to play catch. Hotch accidentally threw the ball a little to hard, and it flew into some bushes.

"I'll get it," Hotch said.

He quickly ran into the small wooded area, and found the ball.

"Dad help!"

He put the ball down, and ran to his son. Jack was fighting against a man, who then pulled out a gun, and slammed it against Jack's head.

"Hold still, you little brat!"

"Please, let him go," Hotch found himself pleading," he hasn't done anything. He's innocent."

"Nothing will happen to him, if you do what I say," the man said, " do you have any weapons?"

"No," Hotch answered.

"Then get in front, and walk. I'll tell you where to go. Obey, and your son will be unharmed. Disobey, and he will take the pain. Go forward."

Hotch obeyed, as Jack was scooped up into the man's arms. Hotch followed the man'a directions until, they reached a white van.

"Open the door. In the glove compartment, there is a syringe inside. You will inject it into your neck."

"Don't do it dad," Jack squeaked.

In an instant, a hand was clamped over his mouth, and the gun barrel was aimed at his gut.

"Do it, or you can watch your son bleed out in my arms,"he said.

Hotch opened up the door, and found the syringe.

"It'll be okay," Hotch said to Jack," I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Then he plunged the needle into his own neck.

* * *

As soon as Jack's father was unconscious, the man had him in his arms. The gun pressed against his head.

"Jack," he said in a quiet voice, "open the back door, and crawl inside the van. Or I'll shoot your daddy."

With shaking hands, Jack opened the door. There was nothing inside the back. The man stuck his hand inside Hotch's pocket, and puled out his cell phone. Then he threw Hotch's limp body into the back.

"Please, don't hurt us," Jack said.

"Please don't make me," the man mocked Jack by pretending to cry, and sticking out his bottom lip.

Then he slammed the door in Jack's face.

"Dad," he cried," please wake up. I can't do this alone."

The only response was his dad's soft breathing. Somehow, this made Jack feel better. He found his dad's arm, and held onto it, like it was the only tangible thing in the world. Then, he buried his face in his dad's shoulder, and cried his eyes out.

"Please. I need you to be a superhero."

* * *

When Hotch woke up, he was lying on a cold, hard surface. One sleeve of his shirt was soaked. He lifted it up, and saw that there was some light bruises on it. There was a child crying in the distance. Hotch stood straight up.

"Jack! Jack, where are you!?"

"Oh, that's not Jack," a voice filled his ears.

Hotch realized there was an ear piece in his ear. Not wanting to let this man interrupt his thoughts, he tried to pull it out. The next sound made him freeze immediately.

"Dad," Jack's scared voice said," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just scared. I didn't know it would give you bruises. Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, buddy," Hotch said," where are you?"

"Find the crying child," the man's voice made his heart pound," then, I'll give you your next task."

The hiccuping sobs, continued.

"Hello," Hotch said with a soft voice," my name is Arron. I won't hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at the man in terror. He stood in front of him with a microphone, while telling his dad what to do. There were screens all over the wall, one showed his dad, and another showed a little girl who looked like she was a few years younger than him. Jack tried again, to pull his hands apart, but the duct tape was too strong.

"You must be starving," the man said suddenly," let me get you some dinner."

"N-no thank you," Jack stuttered," I'm not hungry."

Jack didn't want to take any food from this man, for fear that it might be poisoned.

"Nonsense," the man laughed," you haven't eaten since breakfast, and you'll need your energy for everything I have planned."

Jack still shook his head.

"If you agree to eat, I'll give your dad some food, and he'll need it even more than you do," the man said," and if you eat it all, I'll let him sleep through the night, before we start for real."

"I'll eat the food, if you leave my dad alone for tonight, and let me talk to him again," Jack negotiated.

"Deal," the man said smugly.

Then he left Jack by himself, to get the food. There was little time to think of a plan. All that Jack saw was that the corners of the table were kind of sharp. He got up, and ran the duct tape along the edge. It wasn't the most flawless plan, but it was all he could think of at the time.

He filed it down until, he could rip it apart himself. The only door was in the hallway, past the kitchen. He would have to sneak past his captor. He slowly crept out the door. The man's back was turned to him, as he stepped past the kitchen door. Then the kitchen was no longer in sight. He turned his back, had his hand on the door nob. He was going to find his dad, and go back to his own life.

 _Bang!_

Jack froze. His heart was pounding. There was a bullet whole in the door, inches away from his hand. He turned around, to seethe man, gun in hand. He was beyond furious. He only said four words.

"The deal is off."

* * *

Hotch followed the crying sound. Until he found the source. There was a little girl, younger that Jack, crying in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart," Aaron promised," I'm going to try and help you."

"That's what they all say," the girl whispered," but they eventually have to."

"Why would I have to hurt a sweet little girl like you?"

"Because if you don't, he'll hurt your son. Maybe you have good intentions, but he'll find a way to break you. He always does," she started crying again.

"What's your name?"

"Daniela," she answered.

"Daniela, can you tell me what happened to your parents?"

"My mommy died in a car crash. So did my baby brother. My dad and I were there. Our car fell into a lake. My daddy saved me, but my mom, and brother didn't make it. It's my fault my brother's dead," Daniela explained.

"It's not your fault, sweetie. Some times bad things just happen," Hotch tried to comfort her.

"No, my daddy said it was my fault. If I had learned how to swim, he could have saved my brother."

"Where is your daddy? I'm sure he's worried about you," Hotch said, thinking of his own son.

"The man who brought you here, was my daddy," Daniela admitted.

Hotch held in a gasp. The thought that anyone would do this type of thing to a child, still got to him.

"Aaron, I'm sure my little girl has explained everything to you. I of course, taught her to obey grown ups," the voice of Daniela's father filled his head again," it's to bad, that you can't say the same. Your son is on his way to become an everyday street thug. I guess that all A's report card won't do him any good then. Will it?"

"What did you do to my son?"


	3. Chapter 3

The restraints were much tighter now. He was tied to a bed. his hands were against the head board, and his ankles were tied together. His mouth was taped shut, and he was forced to strip down to his underwear.

"He was very resourceful,"the man said into the microphone," you would have been proud."

"Where's my son?"

Even through the speaker, Jack could feel his dad's anger, and strength. But, most of all, he could feel an underlying fear. This wasn't what Jack needed. His dad was supposed to be the hero. He wasn't supposed to be scared.

"Don't you worry about him," the man replied," He's unharmed. For now."

"Let me talk to him."

"Unfortunately, your son has gotten that privilege taken away from you, but you can hear him scream," the man smiled.

"Don't hurt him! Please!"

Jack new the man could feel his father's fear now. This was dangerous.

He opened up one of the drawers next to the bed. It's contents made Jack gasp. It was filled with knives, and scalpels. All were clean, and in place. The man ripped off Jack's duct tape with no regard for the pain.

"Get ready to hear your son beg for his life," the man said to the microphone.

"No!"

Jack decided at that moment that he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't give that man the satisfaction of hearing him scream, or beg, or cry. He was better than that. His dad couldn't hear that right now. He clamped his mouth shut, and prepared for the first cut, but it didn't start with a knife.

The man took a few strands of Jacks hair, and quickly pulled them from his scalp. It hurt a little, but not enough to make him cry, or scream.

"I like to start with something easy the first time, but it will get more intense," the man smiled, and caressed Jack's face. Jack quickly pulled away.

The man found his smallest knife, and quickly ran it across Jack's shoulder. Jack's eyes watered. He whimpered a little. It was sharper than he expected.

"Let's play a little game,"the man said.

* * *

Hotch listened to the ear piece, like his life depended on it. Daniela sat in the corner tears filled her eyes. Hotch gave her his hand to hold on to.

"Let's play a little game."

Hotch froze.

"Your father is with a little girl. She has been hurt before, but none of the boys I brought here have tried to break a promise to me. So you can be the one to take the blame for what happens to her. I'll explain something, and you can decide wether it should happen to her, or you," the man explained.

"I won't let you hurt her, so you might as well do it all to me, right now," Jack said bravely.

Hotch would have been proud, if his son wasn't about to be tortured.

"But there's a catch,"the man smiled," If you turn down something, your father will be the one to hurt her. Not me."

"Good luck, my dad would never hurt a little girl. There's no way you could get him to do any of it," Jack said, confidently.

"He will if I threaten to kill you," the man said proudly.

Hotch didn't want to let anyone know it, but he was worried that he wouldn't have a choice about hurting Daniela.

"One more thing. If your daddy tries to intervene, you will be punished," the criminal said.

* * *

The team was expecting Hotch at work that day, so they were all surprised to see that he was late, but they gave him the benefit of the doubt, until Rossi got a call from Jessica.

"I'm really worried about them," she said," It's like they were never here. I tried calling Aaron's phone, but he's not answering. Oh God!"

"Okay, calm down," Rossi said in a soothing voice," Jack needs you calm. I'll ask Garcia to find his phone."

"I can't believe it," Garcia whispered," I can't find it's phone. It's like some one broke it or something. Hotch and Jack, are missing."


	4. Chapter 4

"He doesn't do this," Daniela said," He doesn't make the boys choose. He always makes the fathers choose. He's never done this before."

"Daniela," Hotch said softly," I know your scared, but you know your father, better than me or Jack, or possibly even himself. I need you calm, so I can trie to get us out of this. If Jack says no to one of the punishments, and your father tries to hurt you, he'll have to get past me, and I will not let that happen."

"You can't stop him," she whispered," no one can."

Hotch was going to reply, but he was interrupted by a sound through the ear piece. A whip cracked through the air.

"I bought this brand new. Just for you. What do you say boy? You or her?"

"Me," Jack said, quietly.

Hotch tensed up, as he heard the whip hit his son. All he could hear was the whip, and quiet whimpers from Jack.

"Don't say anything," Daniela warned," he said he'll hurt your son if you do. My dad's a lot of things, but he's not all talk."

"You're gonna be sorry, when my dad gets here. He's the best, and when he gets out of wherever your keeping him, he's going to kick your ass,'Jack said proudly.

The next thing Hotch heard was a loud slap.

"Watch your language," the man scolded.

Then there was silence. Even through the ear piece, Hotch could feel the man planning, calculating. Daniela's grip tightened on his hand.

"If your dad does get here, he's going to find you. I want give you something to remember this by. Your dad will never see you the same way again," the man laughed," You will never be the same."

* * *

Jack looked his attacker in the eye, and waited for whatever he had to offer. He reached for the drawer, and pulled out a knife.

"Let's see if your daddy will still recognize you when you have a permanent scar on your face," the man smiled a sadistic smile.

He placed the cold metal against Jack's cheek. Then Jack had an idea.

"Do you have any kids?!"

"Why would you care?"

"Would your kids want to see who their daddy grew up to be?"

"My little boy was only six months old when he died," the man answered," My wife and I were fighting. I wasn't paying attention, and I ran off the road into a lake. My wife was trapped. I couldn't get to her, but I could get to my kids. I saved my girl first, but by the time I got to my little boy, he had already drowned. I instinctively went for my daughter first. Just because she was a girl. It's my fault my family is dead."

"I lost my mom when I was four," Jack confessed," she was murdered in our home. After she died I was in denial, but after I accepted that she was dead, I was mad at everyone. I was mad at the man who killed her, my dad, even myself. But then, I decided that I would use that anger to be the person my mom would want to see mr grow up to be. I still get mad sometimes, but I have people in my life who are there to help me, like my dad, and my aunt, and the members of my dad's team-"

"What team?"

His eyes narrowed. His voice lowered. The grip on his knife tightened.

"What team?!"

The knife was on his neck now.

"He's an FBI agent!"

* * *

The team did everything they could to find Hotch, and Jack. But there wasn't much they could do.

Garcia had hacked into all the security cameras within a hundred mile radius. Her phone rang for the fifth time. It was an unknown number.

"What?' she said in a snippy tone.

"Penelope?"

It was Jack's voice.

"Oh my God! Jack, baby are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know. A man abducted us from the park. He has a gun. "

"The boy is correct," a strange voice said," I do have a gun. And I'm ready to use it, unless you do exactly what I say."


End file.
